cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeta Defender
}} History Zeta Defender founded his CN nation, Powerious, on April 26th, 2007. Originally, Zeta and a few friends started out on NationStates. They did the current events for a while, and then after getting bored of it, found CN and joined Planet Bob, since it was more interesting and enjoyable. Zeta Defender was able to get most of his friends to join CN. Even though Zeta's NationStates interest has faded, his heart over there will remain with the Pacific. When Zeta Defender joined Planet Bob, he wanted to join the same alliance as his friends. Due to a mistake with the lettering, however, he joined the New Pacific Order instead. He believes that this was fate telling him where he was supposed to go, and where he would find a home on Planet Bob. He submitted an application to join on the 28th of April 2007, and was accepted into the Order soon afterwards. He has remained with the Order ever since, proud to be a Pacifican. Membership in the New Pacific Order After being granted full membership, Zeta Defender learned the ropes of the CN system. Once he was in Gamma Battalion, a fellow comrade of his was attacked by a NPO ghost. In turning to the NPO's Praetorian Guard for help, Zeta saw what the PG did and wanted to join up and help that elite group. After serving his time as a PG recruit, Zeta was taken in under the wing of the Brotherhood of the Praetorians. From those humble beginnings, with the assistance and guidance of the Master Praetorians of the day, Zeta rose to become a full member of the Praetorian Guard in July of 2007. Thanks to Zeta's hard work and unyielding resolve, he rose up through the ranks, becoming a Centurion on August 31, 2007. He was the replacement for Umbrae Noctem who was promoted to Procurator (Now the High Command Prefect Position). Zeta's new position as Centurion gave him some very large shoes to fill, but by never giving up and keeping a level head in heated situations, Zeta continued to work his way up the Praetorian Guard, rising to the rank of High Command Prefect on July 1st, 2008. Along with his rise to glory in the Praetorian Guard, Zeta has also involved himself with myriad other departments within the New Pacific Order. These include the NPO Military Command and Military Intelligence, the Diplomatic Corps, the Tech Corps, and the Mentor Corps. Influences During his time as a Pacifican, Zeta Defender has made friends with several other notable Pacificans whom he deeply respects, and considers to be role models to emulate. The first of these is Umbrae Noctem, whom Zeta admires for his ability to get anything accomplished and for not letting anyone ever tell him no. Another notable influence on Zeta is Loucifer, who has provided advice and guidance to him a number of times; Loucifer listens, is very supportive, and always know what to say. Zeta also admires the Order's current Emperor, Cortath, for his ability to be a peace maker, for never letting his emotions get the better of him, and always being able to reach a compromise. Positions Past & Present |department24 = |link13 = Military Intel |tags11 = |tags12 = |tags13 = |tags14 = |tags21 = |tags22 = |tags23 = |tags24 = }} Current Occupations Praetorian Guard Zeta Defender held the position of High Command Prefect in the NPO's Praetorian Guard. He current serves the Guard in the honorary position of Evocati. His duties include assisting the current leadership by offering advice and suggestions on current matters under the watch of the Praetorian Guard. Prior to his duties as an Evocati Zeta was the the High Command Prefect, he was responsible for all day to day oversight and responsibilities in regards to spies, ghosts, et cetera. His responsibilities in this position also included coordinating with the NPO's Military Command and Military Intelligence. The Praetorian Guard is Zeta Defender's favorite department, his "first love" as it were, as the PG was the first department he joined. After serving in the PG for 3 years as a Praetorian, almost 2 yrs as a Centurion, and now as HC Prefect, Zeta knows every procedure for the department. He has rewritten many of the guides in current use to reflect the changes across Planet Bob and in the NPO. Technology Corps Zeta Defender currently holds the position of Executive in the NPO's Tech Corps. As an Executive, Zeta is responsible for making sure that the entirety of the Tech Corps is running smoothly, and exercises day to day oversight in regards to technology. His position as an Executive also includes coordinating with the Pacific Bank. The Technology Corps is another one of Zeta's favorite departments. After the events of Cobrastrike, Zeta, Loucifer and Cortath played an integral part in rebuilding it from the ground up. Zeta has given a very large part of himself to the Tech Corps during his time in the Order. Diplomatic Corps 300px|center Zeta started working in the Diplo Corps towards the end of the summer of 2007 at the request of Noob5 that all Praetorians help the Diplo Corps out since the Diplo Corps were short staffed at the time. His first assignment was Atlantis and he stayed there from being assigned in the Summer of 2007 to when they disbanded later on. After they Disbanded, He was assigned to Greenland Republic, and while at GR he took over as a Polticial Analyst. He retired from Diplo Corps originally when he got High Command Prefect. Zeta has been involved with setting up two alliance's Tech Corps while in Pacifica, the first was helping the New Polar Order set up their Tech Corps. The second one was working with GATO to set up their Tech Corps when the NPO had a viceroy over them as a result of a Global War. Today, Zeta is back as a Political Analyst working in the Diplo Corps. Past Occupations Imperial Advisory Committee Military Command Military Intelligence Awards NPO War History Squad Membership Zeta Defender is the squad leader and founder of Infinity Squad, a Zeta Battalion squad organized in May of 2007, shortly before the outbreak of the FAN-WUT War. Infinity Squad has the distinction of being one of the longest standing squads in the Order's history, and under Zeta's leadership it has retained its members and stayed active throughout its three years of existence. Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:New Pacific Order Category:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order